Red Motorcycle
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: No matter how many times you tell James to take it easy, he just never listens to you. Well... at least not when it comes to his motorcycle. Will he ever learn? A James One Shot.


"James David Maslow! If I ever hear about you speeding on the highway with that death machine one more time you're in real trouble!" You yell at the handsome boy walking towards you with a big smile and a motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"Honey..." He says and hold his arms out. "I can explain." He's still smiling at you and pulls you into a hug. You try to get away.

"James! This is serious! What if you get into an accident and get hurt?" You say. He hugs you closer and put his helmet on the bench next to you. He looks at you and cups your face with his right hand.

"I'm sorry that I had you so worried. Please don't be angry with me." He says and gently stroke you cheek. "I'll be more careful. I swear." He leans down and kisses you. "Alright?" You think for a second, then nod.

"Alright. But you'll have to promise." He smiles at you and hugs you.

"I promise."

A few days later when you're at home working in your newly planted garden you hear that warning signal on the radio that indicates that there's traffic news ahead. You don't really listen that careful but you freeze when you hear that it's about motorcycle accident.

"... and a bike accident just occurred at the highway. A man on a red motorcycle was hit by a speeding car going in the opposite direction. The man was thrown of the bike and landed badly on the asphalt. There is an ambulance on spot but it's still very unsure if the man on the motorcycle will be alright. They..."

You stop listening and drop everything. You slam the door open and run into the living room.

"James?!" You call. He's not there. You try the bedroom. He's not there either. You run up and down the entire house looking for him. "James?! Where are you?!" When you get to the kitchen you find a note on the counter, from James.

_I'm just going to the studio real quick. I'll be back at four. Love you._

The garage is empty. The motorcycle is gone. "No... No. No. No." You mumble as you run to the phone and to call him. No answer. You call again, but still no answer. You drop the phone and fall to the floor. "No! Please! James!" You get up and run out to listen to the radio for more information. But when you get there they've already gone back to playing music. You curse and run back in and pick up your phone again.

You call Carlos and ask for James, but Carlos wasn't in the studio so he didn't know anything. You hung up and called Logan instead and asked if he was at the studio. He wasn't at the studio either. Panic are staring to grow in you. And you jump into your car driving into town. To the nearest hospital.

It's chaos at the hospital. The accident on the highway caused another accident just a mile or two away. People in white robes and blue clothes run around and talk about stuff that doesn't make sense to you. You stop a nurse that doesn't look too busy.

"Excuse me, um... sister?" She looks at you. She looks a bit stressed but smiles at you.

"Yes. What's can I do for you?" She asks. You anxiously look around.

"Um... I was just wondering... About the man on the motorcycle..." She nods.

"Oh, are you a relative?" You look down.

"Erhh... um..." You stutter, not sure of what to answer. The nurse smile at you. "I don't really know. I just need to know the name. If you could tell me." The nurse nod and walk over to a doctor standing a few feet away. She ask him something and then come back to you with a small bunch of papers.

"The man on the motorcycle..." She mumbles and browses through the papers. You're getting nervous. "Man in his early twenties... Dark hair, brown eyes." You start shaking slightly.

"A-and... his name?" You ask and send a quiet prayer that it won't be James's name.

"His name..." The nurse turns one of the papers around. "Oh, here it is. Name: Thompson, George." You sigh in relief. She looks at you. "Not your man?" You shake your head and smile. Your eyes are getting glossy and the nurse strokes your arm. "It's alright, sweetie."

You thank the kind nurse and make your way back to the car. You sit in the car for a moment to breath out and calm down. As you're about to turn on the car your phone rings.

You pick it up.

"Hello?" You answer. You sound really weird and hysterical.

"Hey, It's Kendall. Carlos called and said that you we're looking for James."

"Yes! Is he there?!" You almost yell.

"Y-yeah. He's here. He's busy with recording tough so he can't really talk right now."

"Oh my god! I-... I'll be right there!" You say and hang up before he can say or ask anything else. You drove like a crazy person all the way to the studio and almost forgot to lock the car. You didn't even have the patience to wait for the elevator so you took the stairs.

You open the door to the studio where the boys record and a surprised Kendall looks up at you.

"[Y/N]!" He says. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asks when he looks closer at you.

"Where's James?" You ask. Short on wind from running up the stairs. Kendall points at the door to the next room and just as you're about to walk over there, the door opens and James comes out. Your eyes tear up and he looks at you, surprised.

"Hey, sweetie! What are you doing here?" He asks. You start to tremble.

"J-James! You're alright!" You whisper and run up to him and hug him. "Oh my god! I was just at the hospital and..." James hugs you and kiss you forehead.

"Why?" He can't help but laugh a little.

"I-... I heard about a motorcycle accident on the highway. A man on a red motorcycle. And that he got hurt really bad. Maybe lethal." You sob into his chest. He hugs you closer.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm fine. Don't cry." He strokes your hair and lead you over to the couch and sits down with you. Kendall scoots over a bit and make room for you and James. "I should have told you that I was going to the studio. I'm sorry." He say.

"It's not that. It's just... I was so scared. I thought that you..." You can't even finish the sentence and start crying. James hugs you. "Oh... I'm sorry... taking up your studio time." You say and look apologetic at Kendall. He shakes his head.

"It's alright. We were almost done anyways." He says and pat you on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We need the others to finish up the last part anyways so there's not really much we can do here." He smiles at you. You smile back.

"Come on honey. Let's head back home." James says and stand up. You say goodbye to Kendall and the others and take the elevator back down. "Honey, you want a ride back home?" James asks. You stare at him.

"W-what? But... I drove here by car. It's probably not a-"

"Please." James beg. "Just this once. I'll show you that I'm not a bad driver. Please. Let me drive you." You bit the inside of your cheek. Hesitating.

"I don't know." You say. He kisses you.

"Please. I'll send someone to take the car home. No worries." James spend the rest of the elevator ride trying to convince you to let him drive you home on the motorcycle. Every time you say no he bribes you with another kiss and his godlike smile, together with the sweetest 'please' he could bring out.

"Fine." You say after what's probably the tenth 'please' and the twentieth kiss. James smile in triumph and drag you out to the motorcycle.

"Here you go." He says and hands you an extra helmet. When did he get an extra helmet? You put it on and he puts on his own helmet. He gets on the motorcycle and pats on the seat behind him. "Hop on." He says and you climb aboard.

"P-please just don't drive too fast..." You say, a little muffled by the helmet. James smirk and a familiar smile shows up on his face. He's not gonna take it easy.

"Hold on!" He says and kick start the bike and drives off. Your grip around his waist tightens as he drives. He really is crazy! You hear him laugh and then he slows down a bit. When he slowed down a little you allow yourself to look around and you actually enjoy the ride.

When you get back home James turn the motorcycle off and parks it outside the garage. James get off and looks at you.

"That wasn't that bad. Was it?" He says. You take the helmet off and shake your head.

"No. Maybe not." He smiles at you.

"I knew you'd like it!" He takes the helmet off and put it on the steering wheel. Then he helps you down and kisses you again. "So, will you let me drive you to work?" He asks. You kiss him again and smile your nicest smile.

"Absolutely not."


End file.
